Pain and Sorrow
by PandyDawn
Summary: Oh, how she hated him. She hated it enough glancing into his unreadable eyes before, but now she did not see how she could ever stand looking into them again.(Lita and ?)
1. Great Lost

**The Spelling Errors should be fixed now!**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own wrestling...blah..blah..blah..**

The room around her seemed cold as she shivered beneath her large thick blanket. She pulled her hand to her face wiping what tears had fallen upon her cheeks and brought her hand back down wiping the wetness on her gown.

Although the external pain had finally deceased, thanks to the painkillers, the pain within her stung badly.

Oh, how she hated him. She hated it enough glancing into his unreadable eyes before, but now she did not see how she could ever stand looking into them again.

It was all to clear...how stupid she had been to get into that ring.

x

He was wrestling with a newcomer to the business. Lita knew he would stand no chance against this monster of a man, so she stood hoping for it to end soon and for Kane to give the last blow to finish the job.

But as she glanced up she realized this was not the intentions of Kane as he grabbed a chair right out from under Lillian. He then advanced as he placed the chair around the helpless man's neck.

She knew how badly it had ended up for Shawn Michaels like this, so she would not let it happen a second time.

Without haste she climbed into the ring. Kane was climbing the apron slowly giving her time to gently pull the chair off the man and leave the chair to the floor.

Her eyes wandered as she saw Kane glaring right down at her as he jumped down and advanced towards her.

"Lita!", he spat through clenched teeth as he backed her into a corner," Get out of the ring!"

The red hed stood in place for a moment, perhaps to aggravate him. Finally she prepared to leave, but was stopped by horrid events.

The young man behind Kane through the chair right into his back. And this caused Kane to fall forward landing very hard on her.

x

Lita shook her head back in forth a few times before looking out the small window of the hospital window. It was a sunny day, but this did not ease her mood any.

Her thoughts remained on her unwanted husband.

Yes, she knew that it really wasn't his fault. It was the rookie's who's name she had not caught.

_'But I don't blame him for this.', she thought slowly as she watched her hands,' It is Kane I blame this.'_

For if it wasn't for him it would have never happened.

_'He's the one who ruined my life. He is the one who impregnated me, he is the one who I was forced to marry, and he is the one who made me lose my child.'_

She longed for a visitor of any kind, but mostly she longed for Matt. She dismissed these thoughts knowing that a visit from him was impossible at the moment. She was in Philadaphea and Matt was all the way in Texas at the moment recovering from a attack by none other than Kane.

Taking a deep breath she leaned back into the pillow not wanting be on this planet anymore, let alone think about the past events.

x

"L-Lita?", a mutter could be heard from across the room.

"Shhh!", Victoria slightly knudged Stacy," She's sleeping...put it over there."

Lita just half awake as she peaked through her eyelids to the table next to her where Stacy was sitting a vase of flowers by her.

Nydia seemed to be watching her ever so closely as she ran over,"Lita!", she said as the other Divas joined her.

"Hey...", Lita muttered barely loud enough to hear.par " How are you?", Stacy asked with a voice of concern.par Lita let out a deep sigh as she did not feel explaining the whole process with them, so instead she answered with a simple,"Fine.."

A silence over came the room for a few moments.

She knew what the were all wanting to know, but none of them were daring enough to ask and Lita was not going to make it any easier for them as she laid there.

"So, Li..", Victoria began," How...How is the baby?"

A glare reached her face that was unintended. She did not want to discuss this. It was to hurtful for her to think about. She did not want to face the reality that the person growing inside her was gone.

"I lost it.", was the reply with no emotion.

Even sadder faces came upon the three ladies standing around her.par "Were so sorry..."

Lita nodded.

"If-"par Stacy was interrupted by the opening off the door.

They all glanced over to see who was entering.

The man the red head wanted to see the least was in the door way. He had a look of great sorrow and regret on his face as he looked at her. In one hand he held a very large assortment of flowers.

Lita signalled for her friends to leave as they did so.

Several moments after the left Kane still stood there. Although she had her head turned away, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Lita...", was all he managed to say. He wore a large frown on his face and he looked ashamed.

He took a deep breath as she continued her task of ignoring him. A irresistable urge to literally kill him came upon her and it was with everything she had to contain herself to get up and do so.

"Lita, I'm so sorry."

Finally she turned her head to him giving him a look of complete utter disgust along with imense hatred.

x

**A/N: So whatcha think? Bad? Good? If I get enough reveiws I'll continue...this will be a romance, but I haven't made up my mind with whom yet.**

**Reveiw!**


	2. Hopeless

**Hey guys! Here for another update...**

**Special Thanks to:**

**sockospice -( Glad ya like it.I have noticed the few errors thanks to the system...especially the thing can be annoying, but I feel slightly to lazy to go back again. Also sorry if asking for feedback before I updated seemed in bad form, but I just feel if Im going to post it on for people to view I want to atleast know Im having people read. Otherwise I would just write in a notebook for my own pleasure;)**

**tinieblascf**

**huntersgirl**

**Alexa.**

**Melissa-Jayne**

**TeamExtremeGurl**

**kandiland**

**Jessy Antichrist**

**ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK**

**Disclamer: I do not own wrestling...blah...blah..blah.**

x

"Your impossible!", he threw the flowers clear across the room.

She remained still in her place on the bed. The conversation had not gone well and Lita had been a less than forgiving person.

"What do you expect me to say?", she asked," You are the reason for all of this!"

He stopped his continuous pacing around the room and gave her one of his normal glares.

"You know it isn't my fault, Lita.", he spat," I shouldn't even be saying sorry right now..."

Her eyes locked on his eyes making sure to give him one of the coldest looks she could muster.

"Not your fault?", she whispered.

"It was that new guy!", he continued," He is the reason for this and you know it!"

"No!", Lita said at once," It isn't his fault, Kane! It's your fault and you damn well know it!"

"You saw the tape, Lita."

She nodded in response," Yeah, I saw the tape and what of it?"

Their was no response.

"Kane, you know this whole ordeal was your fault.", she conrinued on," If you wouldn't have forced me to..to sleep with you!"

He leaned against the wall.

"Thats a lie.", he said in a calm voice.

She raised a eyebrow," Oh? I beg to differ."

"I gave you a choice..."

"A choice of what!?", she growled," Either sleep with me or I kill your boyfriend?"

He nodded," Yup. And you chose your path."

It was then she did not know how to respond. The moments passed slowly.

Finally she broke it.

"Go. Leave.", she whispered.

Kane shrugged slightly as he picked the flowers from the floor and laid them on her bed. He then proceeded to leave.

"I want a divorce.", she said as he reached for the doorknob.

His head turned toward her," A divorce?", he asked with a frown.

She nodded.

His frown turned to a smile as he let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing about you sick-"

"No.", he said very quickly.

"What do you mean no?"

"You heard me.", he answered.

"Their is no need for me to be your wife. The baby is gone.", she spat.

"Were not old, Lita.", he said the smile not gone from his face," Their is always time to try for another."

She shook her head slowly shaking," No!", she paused taking in a deep breath," We are getting a divorce and I am getting my life back."

"Perhaps you have forgotten the contract, Lita.", he reminded her," The contract that contains your signature, the contract that binds our marriage, the contract that remains locked up in Eric Bishoff's office."

Lita remained lost at words.

"I promise to visit soon, Li.", he closed the door behind him.

Her thoughts were wild. She didn't think it was possible, but she hated him even more now.

_'I have to get my life back...', she told herself,'I have to get away from this man.'_

x

Lita stayed in the hospital a week before she was finally released. Even though the doctors had told her to make sure and wait another week before she pursued her wrestling career, she headed right to wear Raw was being held. It luckily remained in this town for another week.

She arrived at the arena shortly and went straight for Eric's office. On the way she was careful to stay clear away from anywhere she could guess Kane would be.

Raising her hand to the door she knocked loudly.

It took a few moments for a response, but shortly is came.

"Come in.", Eric's voice answered throught the door.

As soon as Eric saw Lita at the door a slight glare came upon his face as she knew he never particullary liked her.

"What?", he asked in a impatient voice.

"I need to talk about the contract.", she said in a soft voice.

"What about it?"

"You have to break me from it...get rid of it..I'll do anything."

His voice did not change," You signed the contract. It is now your problem.", he told her," And I will not be getting rid of it or in any way change it, so be gone."

"But-"

She was intterrupted by the loud opening of the door.

Randy Orton stormed in,"Eric...", he shouted passing Lita," I want a rematch now!"

Lita sighed seeing she was not going to get another word in and headed out.

Outside the door was none other than Kane.

He smiled.

"I followed you here."

She took in a deep breath and began walking off as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me.",she jerked free.

" I need a escort to the ring."

She shook her head," Forget it."

He glared down at her," Listen, Lita. We can make this hard or we can make this easy.", he paused," If I were you I would pick easy. Your obviously going to stay married to me and are probally for the rest of your life, so do us all a favor and get over it."

"I'll never get over it and we will not remained married."

He shook his head and was about to say something but was stopped when hearing his music.

"Im suppose to be out there!", he shouted as he started sprinting dragging her along.

x

**A/N: Okay I no not much happened here, but I wanted to get some things out of the way. Hope ya liked it and by all means please reveiw!**


End file.
